The Eye of the Falcon
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Ling Tong has witnessed Ling Cao's death, and Sun Jian fears for the safety of Wu. Doing many things for the sake of Wu, Sun Jian fights for what is right. Sun Cé has to get over an old flame first, and Sun Quan must challenge Kzu Zao of Chi Bi. FOR WU!
1. 1 The Cities of Jing

**DISCLAIMER:** In this chapter, I own Lord You Huan, Su Chang, Su Yang, Zhu Pei, Zhu Dan and Lady Qing. The rest belong to KOEI!

**A/N:** This chapter is set in 208, Spring.

**CHAPTER 1. The Cities Of Jing**

* * *

**OUTSIDE XIA KOU, WU'S MAIN ARMY, 16:21**

* * *

"Rargghh!!" screamed the men who were charging down the hill. "Kill those enemies!"

"We're travelling Jing? For Han and You Huan?" another asked. "It just doesn't make sense... Hyarrgh!"

Sun Quan stood on top of the platform that the soldiers moved along.

"Huh," Sun Jian muttered, trotting beside his second son. "Isn't that horizon bright?"

Sun Cé stood on the second platform and smiled at his small brother. Sun Quan gave a small nodd back and turned at his father, nodding his head to his question as well.

"I have had contact," called a voice that sounded calm, "with the Prefect of Chi Bi, Lord You Huan. Since he is my mother's sworn brother, he is thinking to aid us on our final battle against Huang Zu."

"Gongjin," Sun Cé quietly said, "it is kind of you to aid our cause. But, err... Your father, Zhou Yi, err... He sort of... Err... Dunno how to say it."

"He got his backside cut off by that Su Chang," Sun Quan busted in, trying to make Sun Cé's speech more understandable. "He's dead!"

"Oh," said the calm voice. "That's highly a shame. I miss him, already!"

"Gongjin," Sun Cé laughed. "I can't believe that's all you got to say about him."

Sun Cé turned his head around and saw Taishi Ci. He smiled and then raised a brow. He blinked and then stomped twiice lightly on the platform. The platform stopped and Sun Cé walked down it, clenching his fists.

"Ziyi," Sun Cé smiled. "I thought you were... Err... Gongjin."

Sun Jian's daughter Sun Shangxiang stomped on her platform lightly too, and jumped down them. She rushed onto her brother and hugged him tightly. Sun Cé then moved towards his wife, Lady Qiao Da.

"My wife," Sun Cé smiled, pulling Sun Shangxiang off him slightly. "You remind me of mu-"

"COOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called a voice on the top of the hill. " 'elp us, please!"

Sun Cé walked back from his wife onto the platform, and gave his wife the signal to come. She hurried onto the platform and rushed at her speeds. Sun Cé gave his wife his second ring, which gave the knowledge that Sun Cé was married twice. He smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing that Sun Cé was going to divorce the other wife.

"Hey," Sun Quan called. "It's good and all that you're divorcing Lady Qing, but... I think they need our help too!"

Sun Jian smiled at his eldest son. He's a good 33-year-old, but... Sun Jian smiled... Smiled at the way that Sun Cé is already in business. Sun Jian gave his horse the note to run. He galloped off towards the couple villages and left a 10 000 man army there. Sun Cé looked over the hills and watched the mists. He looked at his favourite major, Chan Tue and stormed towards him. He touched his soldier and tapped his head and walked towards his old friend, Zhu Zhi's sons, Zhu Pei, Zhu Dang and Zhu Ran.

* * *

**XIA KOU CITY, WU MAIN ARMY & VILLAGERS, 18:21**

* * *

Sun Jian was already in the city, and he slew at least 1 000 men already.

"We've already won this battle. Send Jongsha to the next ship! Don't let 'em reach my Quan!"

One soldier was killed, lifeless on the mud. For some apparent reason, to Sun Jian he looked more important. Sun Jian picked the body up and touched his throat to check whether he is alive or dead.

"He's not breathing," Sun Jian quickly said to Dong Xi. "He's 100% dead. But, he looks sort of familiar. Huh?"

"True," Dong Xi replied. "Lord Sun Jian, I understand that... I recognise him? He's that Su Chang's son."

"Hold on?" Sun Jian ordered, making it sound like a question. "He's moving."

The 'dead' body begun to shake. Sun Jian begun sitting down onto the floor. He stared at the 'dead' body. All the villagers smiled at Sun Jian and Dong Xi.

" 'e's dead!" called one of the villagers.

They all begun to chant, " 'ooray! 'ip, 'ip, 'ooray! One for luck, 'ooray!"

The soldier that was of much concern had awoke already. The villagers' commander, Cai Mao, was preparing an execution.

"Soon, dese stupid scum'll be dead by de 'our!" Cai Mao said standing up. "Dough I am still par' of Lui Baio's army, I will keep my 'atred against dat 'uang Zu proper! All fanks to Sun Jun!"

Sun Jian stood up to the front of the village, and patted the top of the vocal-trumpet.

"All men," Sun Jian begun. "I would first like to correct you, it isn't Lui Baio, it's Liu Biao. And for seconds, it isn't Sun Jun. It's Sun Jian stled Wentai."

Cai Mao walked to the front of the crowd and bowed at his friends.

* * *

**JANG KOU CITY, WU'S FRONT ARMY & YI WEST ARMY, 09:31**

* * *

All the troops under Huang Zu rushed speedily at them.

"In the name of Han," Ling Cao cried, racing his spear at his enemies. "You will never pass this point, however hard you try!"

Zhang Pu stood on the hill with his arms folded. He stroked his short, spiky beard and then looked at his ally, Chen Sheng.

"In the name of the Han?" Zhang Pu spat. "The only reason why we did this was for the sake of Han!"

Chen Sheng stood against the wall, watching Su Yang walk pass to arrive at the ships.

"Hmm..." went Zhang Pu. "How was it?"

"Willing to know?" Su Yang asked walking pass. "As the great Su Chang's son, I accomplish naught-"

"Naught?" asked Zhang Pu displeasured. "Hmm... While I teach you what is right and what isn't, send Fan Cheng through the short cut to rescue Huang Zu, Kuai Liang to hold off Ling Cao, Gan Ning to destroy Taishi Ci and that Liu Pi to help Cai Mao launch the ships."

"So, I'll be off duty then?" asked Su Yang.

"No," Zhang Pu argued. "The punishment of failing a mission is half a year of prison, and as for being rude to your ancestors - death."

"B-but?" Su Yang asked, weirdly confused.

"I'm sending you to Sun Jian! They already know about you burning their camp. Unless - you'll send your son to war?"

"He's just 26?" Su Yang shouted.

"What? Your kids can't fight either?" Zhang Pu teased, walking off in a mood.

"But?" Su Yang tried to finish off, while being grabbed by all the majors.

"No if's, no but's!" Zhang Pu finished off.

As Su Yang lie crying, Ling Cao was still barging the Yi troops up the hill.

"Move out of our way you prostitu-uart!" Ling Cao shouted, before being stabbed in the arm.

"The master's in trouble," Dong Xi called, rushing a few metres up the hill.

Then all of a sudden, a ship landed to create a bridge on the middle island. As one soldier tied the ship to the pier, Cheng Din walked off and was thrown on to the floor by an angry-looking guy. The guy kicked the man in the stomach and with out saying a thing, cut his neck open. Then, all the other soldiers jumped off the ship and one folded his arms. Then, as the man begun to run lightly, a ringing noise was heard. The guy attached bells to his belt.

"Hey," Dong Xi smiled, pushing a Yi soldier backwards.

The soldier walked forwards and Dong Xi cut at the soldier. He picked up a stone and threw it at the soldier, instantly killing him.

"Gan Ning," Ling Cao shouted. "You'll get none of me!"

Gan Ning walked forwards and smiled, pulling a great sword out of his belt. He threw his dagger at Ling Cao but he avoided it.

"Oh yeah?" Gan Ning laughed. "Old man! Help us, well - not really help, but, err... kill him!"

"Here we go," the old man laughed, walking out from behind the pier, and watching 200 archers, including Gan Ning fire, as he points his arm at his enemy.

The 200 archers fired, and Ling Cao dodged. The next arrow came and the old man mounted his horse and raced off, half expecting Ling Cao to be dead. Arrow after arrow, Ling Cao avoided, even managing to catch three or four of them, which otherwise was inevitable. When the soldiers ceased fire, Ling Cao stopped avoiding as the arrows stopped. Then Gan Ning pulled out his bow.

"Gan Ning," Ling Cao screamed. "You'll never beat me."

Bored of all this, Gan Ning aimed an arrow at Ling Cao. As he almost fired, Ling Cao jumped to the left causing disaster for himself, as Gan Ning quickly moved his bow at Ling Cao, causing him to get injured badly. Ling Cao sat down onto the rough, short grass and felt his blood. He gasped and layed silent, as the wind whistled.

"Agh... Killed... By... Lowly... Pirates..." Ling Cao said, as his last words.

"Father!!!!" Ling Tong shouted across the field, after throwing his sword on the floor, witnessing his father's death.

Ling Cao pulled his body into a lay. As the seconds flew by like a gust of wind, Ling Tong begun to hold back his tears. He stepped forwards and then turned around to Dong Xi and Han Dang. Han Dang stood in horror with the two, before turning around and racing off at high speed. He raced away as fast as he could, leaving Ling Tong with a angry face. Dong Xi turned around to run as well, but before he could run, he heard footsteps, so turned around and stared at Ling Tong. He begun to run after Ling Tong, who rushed towards Gan Ning, empty-handed. Dong Xi chased him at his high speed, still not able to catch with the 19-year-old. Then after a second Ling Tong slowed down, and turned his direction to his father. He ran to him and held his hand, and picked up his father's halberd, before taking all the weapons out his belt, and equipping himself with them. He left the halberd on the floor because he thought it would slower his cause.

"Gan Ning," Ling Tong screamed, beginning to charge at him, choosing his father's nunchuck's. "I swear, your head will be mine."

Dong Xi picked up Ling Cao's halberd that Ling Tong seemed to have left. Ling Tong front somersaulted to Gan Ning and attacked.

"Hyah! Yah! Waaah!" Ling Tong shouted as he did each move; a front somersault and a slam, then a side somersault and a leg swipe, then a back somersault and a slam, then a triple-front somersault onto Gan Ning's head and jumping off him, infront of him.

"Hey," Gan Ning said. "What the heck is your problem?"

Ling Tong walked forwards and aimed his nunchaku at Gan Ning, leaving a track of tears on his cheek.

"Do you think you could escape the son of the man you murdered? Not even this world of chaos will overcome my vengeance!"

Ling Tong stood and faced Gan Ning, holding each end of his nunchaku and letting the metal chain drop. Gan Ning held his sword with one hand and left the other one on top of his head. He looked at Ling Tong and then Ling Cao, and then looked at the floor with a sarcastic face.

"Oooh..." Gan Ning laughed. "I'm sorry? But, err... face me when you know how to fight."

"Flippin' do, you idiot!" Ling Tong snapped, aloud.

"Well - young boy," Gan Ning smiled. "Today's your lucky day! You get to fight the Great Gan Ning!"

"No!" Dong Xi screamed. "If he killed your father, he'd definitely kill you, Tong!"

"Whatever," Ling Tong explained. "I'll die in my father's name!"

"N-no! Stupid," Dong Xi told him. "You're commiting suicide, Tong!"

"Just let go of me," Ling Tong ordered.

"Tong. Don't risk your life!" Dong Xi shouted, trying to warn him.

"Just f**king leave me alone!!" he shouted, angry that the fool wouldn't listen.

Gan Ning smirked and walked behind the arguing two.

"Brave enough to fight?" he asked bored.

Ling Tong pushed Dong Xi and ducked an attack that would've ripped his head off. It cut Dong Xi's feather off his necklace.

"Tong. Pull back! You're going mental," Dong Xi screamed, as he left the feather on the floor.

He looked at Gan Ning who was holding his trouser pockets.

"He wasn't worth your head," Gan Ning smirked, studying Ling Tong for a better look.

Then, Ling Tong and Gan Ning begun stopless fighting that caused the red marks on eachother's bodies. But as the headblow came to Ling Tong, Han Dang rushed to the side and pulled his blade to defense. Ling Tong looked at Han Dang, and smiled in thanks. Han Dang brought a letter out of his pockets.

"Younger Tong, the Lord Sun Jian says that all units should fall back from Jang Kou. And the punishment for ignoring - is death."

"What? Cruel world. I'll fight 'til the day I die! Tell Lord Sun Jian that!" Ling Tong spat, attacking Gan Ning.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong began to fight for hours on end in the sun set and charged at eachother. All the men of Yi had already fled back to the city at Jiu Kou, and the men of Wu are heading for reinforcements from You Huan at Red Cliffs, in Chi Bi.

"Lord Tong," Han Dang smiled. "Best be quick. Lord Sun Cé is coming. He will abandon you in the stray of the dessert. Do you care?"

"Oh, I care. Boy, do I care. I've served Wu for the life you've never lived, snuggling in your hole at night."

"You did it with my wife?" Han Dang demanded an answer. "Did you flippin' do it with my wife?!"

Gan Ning looked at them arguing and bored, decided to kill Ling Tong as well. He cut Ling Tong's stomach and Ling Tong stared.

"These wounds are nothing compared to the death of my father!" Ling Tong shouted, whacking his nunchaku's at Gan Ning.

Gan Ning burst out to laughter and got a bottle of rum out and begun drinking it. Ling Tong fell dizzy in amazement at how such a pirate would risk his life at battle. He then woke up and kicked the bottle into the air. The bottle fell into heaven's clutches and back down again. The bottle fell and knocked Gan Ning unconsious. Ling Tong, thinking he was dead from the attack walked back, too angry to make sure of his life.

"So," Dong Xi smiled. "Finally finished, huh?"

"Yeah," Han Dang joked. "I wonder where such a young boy became so strong, then?"

"Shut it! I'm not in the mood!" Ling Tong shouted. "I've told Gan Ning to back off, so he did by suicide."

"Tong," Dong Xi smiled, "get in the carriage. We're returning to Xia Kou to get our Lord Sun Jian's prize for saving them."

"I may die," Ling Tong laughed. "I am too injured to go any where. I'd like to lay in the grave with my father."

"Was that a joke?" Han Dang asked, staring at Ling Tong.

"That weren't even funny!" Dong Xi shouted.

"Err... Forgot what I was gonna say?"

"Oh, yeah?" Han Dang asked. "The truth about you f**king my wife would be kind."

"Oh," Ling Tong sarcastically spat. "Shame? Cos I would go out with a peice of sh -"

"Hush..." Dong Xi commanded, pulling Ling Cao's dead body into the back of the old carriage. "Get in, Tong. Master Han Fengzin."

Ling Tong looked at Dong Xi in despair.

"Carry me in then!" Ling Tong told Dong Xi as he almost tripped onto his face.

Han Dang moved in with Ling Tong and Dong Xi. Dong Xi knocked on the window.

"To Xia Kou," Dong Xi asked.

"Err... 26.31Y, please," the carriage driver asked. "Thanks," the carriage driver said, taking the cash out Dong Xi's hand.

* * *

**XIA KOU CITY, WU'S FRONT ARMY LEADERS, 17:47**

* * *

"Hey. We're there. Enter the city of Xia Kou, then," the carriage man said, stopping.

" 'ello!" shouted Cai Mao. "Are you alrigh' den?"

Ling Tong stared at Cai Mao and then growled at Dong Xi.

"You never told me that they couldn't speak, properly!" Ling Tong shouted.

"True say!" Han Dang said. "I don't trust these bookies."

"What? You saying I do?" Dong Xi asked. "Lord Sun Jian just told me to enter their palace, talk to Dei Weng, take our prize and return to Wu!"

"Uhh..." Ling Tong groaned, walking towards the city, half-injured.

" 'ello! Welcome ta Shia Koo!" said the registrator. "Wha' is ya name?"

"He... No Bo Dé. He's Kong Sua and he's Han Dang," Ling Tong joked.

"Welcome in, ya good for nu'en paypel."

After walking in a bit, they looked at Ling Tong.

"Where's his office then, Dong Xi?" Ling Tong stomped.

"Straight forwards," Dong Xi replied.

"OK," Ling Tong smiled walking in.

* * *

**SHANG KOU CITY, YI FRONT ARMY, 18:32**

* * *

"Haha!" Cai Mao laughed, riding into Shang Kou City. "Men come out our disguise! The city will blow any second now!"

Cai Mao rode for at least half a mile, before turning around and blinking. He saw the city explode and raised his hands into the air, at a very high speed.

"Kh-hah!" laughed a footsoldier. "Being plain me, isn't always half the fun!"

"What?" Cai Mao asked, while drinking a glass of wine.

"You see," the man laughed, putting his blade at Cai Mao's back head. "I've been part of Shu for half my life. I am Liu Pi, son of Liu Biao."

"What?" Cai Mao asked, turning his head to Liu Pi. "Obviously you're Liu Pi, but..."

"But?" Liu Pi asked pushing the pike slightly into Cai Mao's head.

"But... Whadda hell! Whadda hell are you betraying us?"

* * *

**CHI BI CITY, WU MAIN ARMY, 23:58**

* * *

Sun Jian took out his blade as he searched the city of Chi Bi. Sun Cé went into every house and kidnapped the children. The traitor to the Jing Kingdom tapped Sun Quan's shoulder.

"We best hide in this house," he said. "At midnight, the bell of the Bi Cathedral rings, and the guards who have the alarm wake and march the city, in groups of 100. And if they destroy us, we're done for. Traitor's get the worst execution - they're skinned until the flesh. Then, the flesh is given to the dogs, and they eat it. Then they rip out your organs and feed it to the animals. And burn your bones to crust. When the flesh turns to ash, the bones are eaten by the dogs. I've seen the execution over 100 times. And that'll happen to me."

"Damn it. It's 1 minute 'til!" Sun Jian growled.

"45 seconds, actually," Sun Quan said. "We're getting in the house. How do we get in?"

"Round the back," the man replied. "And through the open window."

"That's too long. We have half a minute," Sun Quan said pushing his hands against the door. "And it ain't opening!"

"Damn," Sun Cé whispered. "We're gonna get caught!"

"15 seconds," the traitor breathed, looking at Sun Quan. "10. 9, 8, 7, 6 -"

As the traitor counted, Sun Quan walked back, and kicked the door open. He entered the great house, and Sun Cé threw the kids in.

"Quick," the traitor growled, pushing everyone in. "It should've gone by now."

"Good," Sun Jian said. "Got enough time to get everyone in!"

As every one went in, Sun Quan slammed the door shut and looked at his father. After 10 seconds of waiting for the bells Sun Cé turned to the traitor.

"I thought it rings at midnight liar!" he shouted in a whisper.

"It some times goes 10 seconds late," the man whispered.

The bell went, and after 3 minutes of waiting, they heard marching. Footsteps by footsteps, stomping by stomping. After 3 hours and 30 minutes, the soldiers returned.

"When the second bell goes, we leave. Do you hear?" he said.

After the second bell, they all rushed out of the big house, and continued kidnapping children. When Sun Cé entered one house he saw a woman wide awake.

"C'mon," she whispered. "Go to bed, Shao. Daddy still loves us - well you. Me and Daddy just had a little argument, OK?"

"Yes, mommy," he answered, crying still. "But where's the divorce papers?"

"Shh... Go to sleep," she whispered. "Every little thing is going to be alright."

She walked outside the room and looked at the table. Weird - she'd never normally see her cup of tea spilt. She got her cloth and rubbed the table. Sun Cé walked up the stairs and looked at the window. He saw blood, and looked at the walls. It was painted red in blood.

"Holy s**t!" Sun Cé whispered, touching the blood. He looked at the corner of the room and realised that their was a bowl with the same red in it.

He then turned it around and saw the words 'RED PAINT' on it. He sighed of relief and turned around to see a knife at neck.

"Cé," she growled, putting the knife at his neck. "Why is she better than me!"

"Damn, man. Gimme a break, Xiang," he said looking at her, holding his arm. "OK. Xiang, she gave birth to my second daughter. It's so hard to choose between your children and wives. And -"

"I gave birth to your first daughter and your only son, your own f**king heir!" she shouted. "How cruel can you be towards me, you f**king p***k!!"

"Hey, you don't get so rude," Sun Cé warned sticking his index finger in her face.

She moved the knife of his neck and smiled.

"I am not waking Shao..." she whispered. "And I will not let you get to him."

"He's my son, Xiang," he growled. "I can kill you for him, you know?"

"Yeah, I dare you to go and try," Xiang smiled folding her arms. "Yeah... Unarmed and no army... You and what army?"

"Me and what army?" Sun Cé asked himself, dreaming that Xiang never existed, and was just a nightmare in the mountains, and that all his children were Da Qiao's.

-----------  
So how was the chapter? Please R&R... Please...  
I'll give you a tip about the next chapter... Shouting, arguing, confusion, strategies... Qing Xiang... Da Qiao... Girl Fight...


	2. 2 Girl Fight

**DISCLAIMER:** In this chapter I own Lady Qing, Kzu Zao and Sun Hunzheng. Sun Wukong and other Chi Bi soldiers belongs to KOEI's Warriors Orochi.

**A/N:** Sun Hunzheng is Sun Wukong's father, and none of them have tails - they just look the same with out the tails.  
This story is set three hours after Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2: Girl War**

* * *

**CHI BI CITY, WU MAIN ARMY, 04:14**

"Damn you, Xiang," Sun Cé growled, holding onto her arms, trying to evade a dagger plunging his heart. "I used to love you, you know?"

"C'mon babes," Xiang smiled. "You used to never give up!"

"I never give up!" Sun Cé shouted at her face. "Da Qiao, she loves me more than you do... GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

"He's your son," Xiang laughed. "You know, if you don't hush your mouth there wouldn't be such thing as Sun Cé's sons. There would be Sun Cé's half-orphan son, living with their young mother."

"You ain't young you b***h! Your 99!" Sun Cé shouted.

"If so, why did you marry me?" she smiled. "HUH?"

Sun Cé scratched his head in an 'oh yeah' manner and sighed. He walked to the door and before he opened it he turned around and looked in her eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds before smiling. Before he walked out he walked towards Xiang and held her right hand with his right hand. He kissed her lips so she used this as her chance. She kissed him back and soon they began to snog. As she begun to groan, Sun Cé pulled his head away and blinked twice. Then he stopped.

"Is this leading us on to the right path?" he asked, clenching her hands tight.

"Yes," she whispered, "it is. Assassinating Da Qiao will be the first step to conquest."

"Me - assassinate Da?" Sun Cé asked, as Xiang leaned over to him.

Xiang pressed her lips against his, and then she ripped his cloak into two. He frowned but her lips' softness stopped him from pushing her off. As Sun Cé paused, Xiang fell over, so Sun Cé held onto her hand and stopped her from hitting the pearl floor. He held onto her hand as she hung, and he laid her down gently. He got on top of her and ripped off her bra.

"Huh... Huh..." Xiang growned as Sun Cé squeezed her breasts. "S-S... un... C-Cé... Huh... When... D-did... Y-you... Get So-o... G-g... Good... Argh..."

"Training with Da," he mumbled as he continued to squeeze. "And no offence Xiang but I still love her."

"Yeah, I heard... Huh..." she called. "Love st-stori-ies... And all..."

Sun Cé kissed up her neck and smiled at her. He begun to laugh and then opened his mouth, and pressed it to the tip of her left breast. He then ripped her shorts off and begun to kiss her legs. He pulled his shirt off and then smiled, then he took off his trousers. Then they were both naked, when they begun to kiss harder.

"Mmm... Mph..." she tried to say, but couldn't because she was being kissed on.

Xiang twisted herself around as Sun Cé begun to massage her back. Then he turned her around after 2 minutes and they begun sexual intercourse. Sun Cé stuck his manhood straight into Xiang and begun to move up and down.

"Argh... Huh... ARGH... CÉ! CÉ... IT... hurts... ARGH!!" Xiang groaned as he begun the pressure of it.

"Babe..." Sun Cé said. "S-s-s-stop... I... I chosen my path..."

Xiang sat up as he begun to speak.

"My love for you has decided I am going to abandon Da... For you, Xiang..." Sun Cé replied.

Sun Cé didn't wait for a reaction, as he pulled down into a kiss and then he pulled down and did the ups and downs. Then she pulled back onto the wall. She leaned over onto Sun Cé and then licked his eight-pack. She licked downwards to his manhood and sucked on it very hungrily. That moment Sun Cé stopped and begun to stroke her hair.

"I might divorce Da, actually," Sun Cé said to Xiang, as he felt a slap round the back of his head. "Arghh..."

Sun Cé turned around and a second slap went round his cheek. Sun Cé frowned and then he stared at the other person - eyes open in horror. He looked up and then a third slap was launched. And it was followed by a kick in the stomache, and seven pairs of footsteps.

"Da?" he said, pulling his cloak around himself. "I am so sorry!"

She attacked him, and scratched his head. She begun to punch Sun Cé and injured his right leg.

"You betrayed Da, Cé," Sun Jian said as he walked past Da Qiao. "Now she can become Quan's wife."

"Pop?" Sun Cé asked, and then looked down in shame. Every body in the room was angry with Sun Cé except Xiang. "I'm sorry."

"Quan, when I die, you'll inherit the throne... Until Cé makes up for his crimes," Sun Jian told him, shaking his cloth around. "Wipe yourself up, get dressed and go!"

"B-but Dad?" Sun Cé asked. "I'd be betraying Xiang!"

"You swore to divorce her near Xia Kou, Cé," Sun Quan said. "And when I rule, don't come back to Wu, expecting I'll forgive you for your - no _my_ wife's sadness."

"Quan - f**k you!" Sun Cé shouted as he pulled his trousers on. "It ain't my fault that Mom made me marry Xiang!"

"F**k who?" Sun Quan asked, rubbing his left hand in his right one. "I'll beat you down for good!"

"Shut the f**k up, QUAN!" Cé shouted, aísling (**1**) the f**k. "Take my shiza and go!"

"I don't want your shiza (**2**) Cé!" Sun Quan shouted. "I want your apologies!"

"I'm going to kill that Shao!" Da Qiao shouted, and punching the floor.

She walked out the room and went down stairs. A half-naked Sun Cé, dressed in only a cape and trousers, ran down the stairs to stop her, while an angry Sun Quan beat Xiang.

"Don't need to do that, hunny," he called, pursuing her down the stairs, and into the hall. "I still love you, you know that?"

"Know what? That you f**ked Xiang a few minutes ago?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No," Sun Cé said. "I love you... Da, please don't do this to me!"

"_No. I love you... Da, please don't do this to me!_ Do what Cé? And you don't love me - I'll divorce her doesn't mean I love you, Cé!"

"SHUT UP!!" they heard Sun Quan shout. "Who gives a f**k about what s**t you and Cé's been up to, you whore!"

"Look, Da," Sun Cé cried. "I throw my life in your hands, Cé!"

"That's what f**king Dai Zhian said before he f**ked me twice over last night!" she shouted. "No-one gives a s**t about you, d**khead!"

"You f**ked Dai Zhian?" he asked. "Who the f**k is Dai Zhian!!??"

She grabbed a knife and then turned to the chambers section. Sun Cé grabbed her arm but she punched him and continued walking.

"He's my boyfriend," she replied, as she pushed open the door to Sun Shao's room. "I love him now!"

"Who the f**k is Dai Zhian!" he shouted aloud.

Da Qiao turned around and punched Sun Cé in the face.

"Argghh..." Sun Cé shouted.

"You killed DAI F**KING ZHIANG!" Da Qiao shouted, punching the wall.

Sun Cé grabbed the door and stopped Da Qiao from walking in to it. Da Qiao pushed Sun Cé and they started fighting eachother. Sun Cé tripped Da Qiao over and then dropped himself. As Da Qiao raised the sword in the air and smiled, Sun Cé rolled to the left and evaded the blow, giving Da Qiao time torush into Sun Shao's room. Da Qiao pushed the door open as she stood up, and Sun Cé rubbed his head. He got up and then remembered what Da Qiao was attempting.

"Da!" he called. "F**k- right now! C'mon, f**k me."

Da Qiao turned around and saw that Sun Cé was standing there, watching her. She ignored him and walked inside, and jumping in the air. She landed the strike and sliced the bed.

* * *

**CHANG FENG, WU EAST ARMY, 05:09**

* * *

Ling Tong's wound was healing at his leg, and he was able to move about again.

"Gotta get to Chi Bi, to... meet Zhuge Liang," Dong Xi called, as he sat in his little chosen chair. "It's only 20 miles west."

"Where in Yi territory," Ling Tong complained.

"Actually, Shu territory. We're not really going to harrass over all of this Tong," Dong Xi said. "Anyways, Ling Cao's gone - and Han Dang is helping Xu and Jing."

"Why would he help them?" he asked. "They're not even kind to us!"

"But we need aid - Lord Sun Jian in particular, wouldn't be all too happy to discover we were incapable of taking Xu."

"It's crossed by constant battle between Yuan Shang and Cao Cao anyways," Ling Tong said.

"No that's Ji - and anyways you put it but, Yuan Shang died a year and a month ago, now."

"Whatever, geeky," Ling Tong said, watching Han Dang. "I miss DAD!! FORGET ABOUT BLOODY JING AND XU AND JI! I WANT MY DAD!"

"Shh..." Dong Xi whispered. "Where going to be caught."

"F**k all this s**t about that w***a Cao Cao!" he scoured, weilding his nunchaku's and posing anger. "Cao Cao can go suck on something for all I care!"

* * *

**CHI BI CITY, WU MAIN ARMY, 04:14**

* * *

"Da, you impropable p***k!" he shouted, pulling her hair, and leading her to the staircase. "F**k you, you motherf**king b***h!"

He dragged her and pulled her up the stairs and then threw her onto the floor.

"Pop, she killed my son!" Sun Cé shouted. "Your GRANDSON!!"

Sun Jian looked at Da Qiao and back at Sun Cé.

"Two things to say," he told him. "First, I've never even met my _grandson_, and second that'd be like Lady Wu - Shang Xiang's mother, killing you Cé!"

Sun Cé gulped and then squinted his eyes and begun to laugh. He turned to Da Qiao on the floor and spat at her. Xiang went flying into the air and she pulled Da Qiao up and then let her stand.

"Now punishment!" Xiang shouted slapping Da Qiao around the face.

Da Qiao slapped her back and then they started catfighting. Sun Cé rushed into them and begun to fight aswell. Sooner and later, their fight was surrounded with a black cloud of smoke. Then Sun Jian jumped in followed by Sun Quan and Sun Kuang. Then after 10 minutes, Da Qiao was thrown out of the cloud and then Sun Quan dizzily walked out with Sun Jian and Sun Kuang came out strangelling Qing Xiang.

"Hididilyhi... Die! Die! Die!" he laughed, squeezing all air out of his neck. "Die, die - fall apart and die!"

Then Sun Shang Xiang jumped into the crowd and landed on Sun Cé. She begun to scratch at his neck and jumped off him, tackling him to the floor. Then the front door smashed open and Sun Jian grabbed a peice of cloth and glued it to his cheek. He scrunched it up and ran to the sink, washing out the hair. He threw Sun Cé and Sun Shang Xiang behind a box and then held Da Qiao and gave Qing Xiang to Sun Kuang.

"Act normal - and change your voice!" Sun Jian said as he took his hair out the sink. He ran to the door and then took a towel off it, and rubbed his hair down to dry it and prevent suspicion from rising.

Then the stairs started crashing and the door boomed open.

"We heard havoc!" a man shouted, hitting his spear on the floor three times. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," Sun Jian sighed. "I'm Kzu Zao, the guardian of Chi Bi, handed to by You Huan."

The other man looked at Sun Jian in horror then dropped his jaw, surprised. Then twenty-five other soldiers rushed into the room. The first man still had his jaw dropped then he mouthed something, then began to laugh.

"It can't be true, that's me!" he shouted. "He's a liar tie him up!"

"No, how dare you tie up my husband, Kzu Zao!" Da Qiao shouted putting her hands on her hip and reaching up to kiss Sun Jian. "We're inlove!"

Then Qing put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"You stupid b***h!" she shouted, throwing a knife at him.

"OK, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted racing out the room and tumbling down the stairs.

Then they heard a swiping sound. And after each swipe was a hitting someone over the head sound. Then three footsteps rushed up and kicked the door open. Kzu Zao turned around to see a nunchaku weilding maniac and walked backwards, tripping himself out the window on purpose. They heard a scream and then a squelch, and then footsteps running away.

"Thanks TONG," Sun Quan sighed. "You're a life saver."

"It's OK," he sighed turning around to see Da Qiao jump onto Xiang. "Was that meant to happen?"

"No!!" Sun Cé screamed jumping onto a naked Xiang, who just had her clothes ripped in half by Da Qiao.

"I hate you, Xiang and Da!" Sun Cé shouted, before winking at Xiang. "I love you both and hate you both! You're both my wives - you bare my kids - you wash my dishes - you cook my rice - you pour my wine - you give me sex! OK?"

Da Qiao turned to Sun Cé and ran to him, not before Xiang dived at her and grabbed her foot, flinging her to the corner of the room. Then Sun Cé gave a sigh of relief.

"OH yeah, you coal my clothes and suck my d**k!" he shouted.

"POP!" Sun Kuang shouted. "Can I have sex now?"

"You were aloud to when you turned twelve!" Sun Jian shouted, jumping into the girl fight, and trying to stop them.

Xiang chased Da out of the room and she grabbed her shoulders, leaning her against the wall, then she kissed her and pulled her top down. Then she pulled down Da Qiao's skirt and she heard footsteps so she turned away and pushed Da down the stairs, and she hit each stair one by one and she bruised her eye. Da Qiao layed at the bottom, and Xiang ran down after her. She fell over and landed on top of her and then she smiled. She kissed Da Qiao's lips and begun to lick her neck.

"You... les... bian..." Da Qiao breathed out before passing out.

"Hope she's dead," Sun Cé whispered as Ling Tong lied ontop of her.

He kissed her lips, and she never awoke. He blew into her mouth, and she coughed. Then he breathed in again and she sat up and blinked alot.

"She's a lesbian!" Da Qiao shouted. "She snogged me and sex me down the stairs!!"

"Eurghh..." Xiang sobbed. "With the freak that killed my son?"

"Who you calling freak, you b***h!" she shouted, plugging her fists into her stomach.

Instantly, Xiang jumped up and picked Da up by her legs. She swung Da against the wall and then hit her against the next. Sooner, Da Qiao's face turned yellow with wounds. Then out of the yellow marks, red blood poured. Da Qiao begun to stand up and the next thing they knew, a cloud of dirt surrounded the entire room. When they stopped, some-one jumped on top of Da Qiao with a knife. It wasn't Ling Tong or Sun Ce, nor Sun Jian or his children, or not any one else possible.

"Any news," Ling Tong complained. "My father's dead! And none of you noticed the wounds?"

Still the figure on top of Da Qiao jumped into the air and tried to kill her.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------  
OK, Chapter 2 done! Soz it was shorter, please review!

To Jinzaki: Thanks for reviewing, and I liked Suicide Watch! Please update Chapter 4 soon!

Clue about next chapter... Hatred... Da Qiao... Haunted... Messengers... Character Death... Character Birth... Xiao Qiao... Zhou Yu... CAO CAO...

* * *


End file.
